


Water 水到情成

by AdamantSteve, AJ9527



Series: It's Too Big, I Can't Take it!中文翻译 [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Condoms, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Water, big dick, boyfriend - Freeform, hotel room, um, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个笨蛋成了办公室炮友。</p><p>Clint沉迷Phil的大屌难以自拔。Phil苦于Clint眼中只有大屌没有他。</p><p>事情真的这么简单？</p><p>Clint在任务中掉进神秘湖泊，捞上来成了一只色色的小傻鸟。Phil努力照顾他，发现Clint也有自己的小秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water 水到情成

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477108) by [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve). 



> 本文是You Can And You Will, 以及Technically的续篇，需要先阅读前两篇哦。

Translator:NSTNTB "NB"

Proofreader: AJ9527 "AJ"

 

 

最初Clint不知道自己是怎么想的。这确实是他干过的最爽的炮，也是他见过的最大的鸡巴。但有天他突然意识到自己好像有点爱上Coulson了。

当然，那根鸡巴是造物主的恩赐，他爱死那玩意儿了。戴着平凡无奇面具的Coulson穿着平凡无奇的西装过着平凡无奇的日子，谁也不知道他双腿之间蛰伏着凶残的巨兽，除了Clint。这太他妈刺激了。

Clint以前并不是个大鸡巴迷。他喜欢它们，但并不狂热。可自打他寻根究底、奋不顾身地发掘出了Phil东躲西藏的惊天之秘，这事儿当然就得另说了。

他们的第一次相当爽，第二次简直太棒，第三第四第五次做完后他都不认识自己了，此后更是渐入佳境。不知何故Phil总是能精准地满足他的需要，尽管他的需要一般都是“Phil的大鸡巴”插到“Clint的屁股里”。日复一日，每次他们出基地执行任务，只要在外过夜，Clint总想搞。一旦他们孤男寡男共处一室，他就会滑到他膝间迫不及待地把他的裤子扒下。他喜欢感受它慢慢硬起来，他喜欢它的口感，迷恋吞咽它的感觉。他的身体如此需要它，就像急需器官移植似的，呃，差不多就那意思。

长话短说，这是他爱不释手的玩具，他只想从早玩到晚。

Phil还是那样，一成不变。“现在不行，Clint。”“你的报告还没写完。”“我在开会。”装得就像他不喜欢Clint把他整根吞下似的，最后还不是乖乖松口，在办公室来了好几发。一旦他们出差，那更是必备节目了。导致后来Clint光是看到房卡，想到它代表的欲意，都会条件反射地秒硬。

然而，还不光是性。Clint开始有点……喜欢他，不只把他当成偶尔滚床的同事。他也说不好是哪点，但他知道自己开始喜欢靠近Coulson的感觉，就算是在干炮的时候。每次翻云覆雨当然很爽，但他也渐渐喜欢完事之后，他们躺在一起，亲吻，拥抱，像初恋的菜鸟一样亲热着。他甚至觉得自己可能更喜欢事后的感觉。

讨厌的是，他们最后总要别别扭扭地各自回住处睡觉，或是Clint离开Phil的办公室，第二天见面装作什么都没有发生。他们之间除了尴尬地冷场或是激情中的胡言乱语就没说过几句正经话。Clint感觉Phil有几次欲言又止，好像找不到话题似的。切，他才不在乎。能玩Phil的大鸡巴他已经很满足了，其他的……随便。就算完事后，Phil总是急于把他撵走也无所谓，他又不是想找人谈恋爱。

他还是遏制不住好奇心，想知道神盾局以外的Phil。他渐渐打听到一些零碎的小事：Phil办公室里有一套盆栽。Phil喜欢Hostess家的蛋糕。Phil不喜欢培根（他总是把酒店早餐里的培根挑给Clint）（卧槽，到底要多奇葩才会不喜欢培根？一朵叫Coulson的奇葩）。Phil热爱美国队长。Phil喜欢Clint的鸡巴，经常说它很好看。他也说Clint好看，在他们做爱的时候。但那会儿负责思考的是老二，说啥都做不得数。就像他当然知道Phil的精液不可能像他乞求的那样将他灌满，但这不妨碍他兴致来时淫声浪语。

还有件事儿他挺恼火的。自从在办公室和Phil做了第一次，Clint就没和别人打过炮。Phil肯定知道他是干净的，他的安全级别允许他查阅他的档案，神盾局的生理指标检查包括全面的性病检测。他无事可做闲得蛋疼的时候，也追查过Phil的医疗档案，同样没什么异常。问题就在这里。如果没有特大号安全套，Phil就拒绝和他做。他们唯一没带套的一次，不管Clint怎么求，Phil就是不愿射在他里面。那是他们第二次上床，也是他最接近得逞的一次，此后Phil变得加倍小心。他不是小肚鸡肠的人，但Phil差点像以前一样推开他，他心里总有个疙瘩。

他戴套肯定是以为我到处跟人睡，Clint思忖。换谁都会这么想。他也搞不清自己到底想要什么，只想在Phil离开自己去找别人之前，尽可能多地霸占他。没有人会为Clint停留太久，他习惯了。

揭开Phil的隐私让Clint食髓知味，也许他的管理人在那身定制西装之下还隐藏了更多的秘密。如果他掌握了更多，就像得到宝藏的钥匙，让他了解Phil的全部，也许就能把Phil抓得更紧。当然，这只是他一厢情愿。因为那可是Phil，谨言慎行，注重隐私，怎么可能愿意让别人知晓秘密？就算有也不会是Clint Barton这样口无遮拦的笨蛋。他不过是个出身马戏团的乡巴佬。而Phil估计有五六个博士学位，就像神盾局里随便哪个西装革履的人一样。是的，Phil和他想的一样：不谈感情只打炮。他们打炮很爽就对了，想那么多干吗？这就够了，是的，足够。Clint又不是爱上他了。

#

不知怎么搞的，接下来的任务里，一切都他妈乱套了。

Clint翻着衣物的口袋，确保没有零钱或是其他什么重要的东西。今天轮到他值日。没人能保证附近的洗衣店不被敌人渗透，所以复仇者的内务需要自己整理。这也许是世界上最奢华的洗衣房了，透过落地窗能望到曼哈顿的天际。

他摸出一个撕破的箔纸袋，是个安全套的包装。翻过来一看，上面成行地印着网址“LongDongz.com”。他想象Coulson登陆这个网站，订购安全套的样子，不由得好笑，又有点不满。是啊，你得确保别染上什么病。他把包装捏成一团扔掉，正中垃圾桶。

专门买保险套放在大厦里？至于么你。你不想射到我屁股里，我懂了，好吗？我不会再吵着要了。他知道下次做的时候自己还是会要。那种时候他的嘴完全不受控制。

手机响了，是Phil，仿佛他在监听他的心思一样。但他打来完全是为公事。

“Barton特工，这里是神盾总部。俄勒冈州出现异常，要你立刻登上直升机待命。Steve和Tony稍后与你会合。”

“收到。”他迟疑一下，试探地问，“你也去吗？”

“……是的。”

Phil挂了电话。Clint咬着唇自顾自地笑了。Natasha刚好经过，一脸震惊。

“你喜欢Coulson！”

被抓包了。Clint明知骗不了她，还是矢口否认：“切，我才没有咧。”

Natasha的死亡视线狠狠戳着他。

“少嘴硬，我们该出发了。”她冲门口歪了歪头。Clint扔下脏衣服——反正它们也不会飞——跟她出了门。她轻易放过这个话题让他松了口气。当然这事儿肯定没完。他回到宿舍换装备，顺手塞了一个保险套在战斗服的裤兜里。说不定今晚要在外面过夜呢。

#

Phil和Steve在昆式战斗机旁等候。Steve对待Natasha温煦有礼，而她泰然受之，Clint看得出她挺爱玩传统淑女那一套。她挽着Steve的手臂，由他引领着登机。Clint朝他的管理人猛打眼色，可Phil的眼睛却凝视着Steve。噢他不看才怪了，毕竟他的老二最爱的就是那个男人吧。

“所以我又得到高处蹲着，然后射点什么咯？”

“视情况而定，但差不多就是这样。”Phil回答。

Clint哼了一声。其实他很想和Phil一起多待会儿。上次见面还是在他办公室，他们来了一发，气儿还没喘匀，他就被礼貌地送客了。“我还有公务”什么的。Clint暗自叹气。

“有问题吗，Barton？”

“嗯，我更喜欢附带酒店房间的任务。”他咬着下唇，仔细观察他的反应。他喜欢看Phil失去镇定的样子，再说此刻也没别人。Phil果然很不自在，在一般人眼里他或许面色如常，但Clint已经非常熟悉他那些细微的变化。操，他真的能轻而易举地打乱Coulson的心神。

“我们预计会在波特兰逗留几天，一切取决于今天的进展。”Phil像是随口一说。

Clint侧身上前，故作为难地透过睫毛向上看着Phil。“也许待会儿你能帮我处理一下积压的文件？”

Phil低头看着他，答应得很痛快。“我很乐意尽我所能为你提供帮助，特工。”

Clint眉开眼笑地走上舷梯。

他猜对了，果然要在高处准备射击。情报汇总之后，他驾驶着昆氏战斗机飞到了调查目的地——一片湖边。他平稳地降落在空地上。湖边有栋简易房，湖水明显不对劲。水体变得油汪汪的，像是遭到了污染。空气中弥漫着一种怪异的香甜味。Tony带着Clint飞到湖边的一棵树上，放下了他，然后和队友们一起侦察去了。

他们收到的情报显示，附近居民最近举止异常，起因若不是这里的湖水，就是那栋房子里的什么东西。Fury推测建筑是为了掩饰地下掩体或别的什么，这需要他们查清楚，再取一些湖水样本带回去化验。Clint负责在高处监视，发现可疑人员就用Tony最近研制的捕网箭打招呼，如果不能活捉，就用爆炸箭。

战斗机落地和钢铁侠飞行的声音消逝之后，森林逐渐恢复生机，鸟鸣兽走。Clint瞥见高空中掠过一只鹰，他微微一笑。这种时光是珍贵的，他是行动的一分子但又如此疏离，在边线守望，负责捕捉前线队友们遗漏的细节。这样其实很好，居高临下，手握强弓，呼吸着森林温润的空气。想到Phil就在对讲器的另一边让这一切更多了几分惬意。

“汇报情况，Barton。”Phil在耳机里发话。管理人留在战斗机里，汇总分析每个人的情报再发出指令。

“一切正常，其他人怎么样？”

“还没发现什么可疑的东西。”

“真糟糕，我还指望在波特兰多待几天，和你一起看个电影吃个饭什么的。”

和以往Clint诓他去约会时一样，Phil反应平淡，无所谓地回答：“当然了。”仿佛根本没把他的话当真。Clint眉头紧皱。总是这样，白费劲。

狙击手无事可做，几乎要抱怨该带点零食来野餐。就在此时Steve和Natasha从那房子里飞跑出来，在通讯里大喊着什么，同时寻找掩体隐蔽。Clint什么都没听清，因为房子突然炸了。钢铁侠被爆炸的气浪掀出老远。地面震动着，Clint所在的树剧烈摇摆。又是一连串的爆炸，周围天翻地覆，树也倒向湖面。

Clint翻身踩着树干拼命想逃到地面上。但树干太长，树枝太多，他的行动受阻，别无选择地落入水中。油腻粘稠、令人作呕的液体浸透了他的制服。他想游回陆地，但湖水拖拽着他，很快让他精疲力尽。岸上传来呼喊声，他听不清楚。眼前一片模糊，一切都那么遥远。沉没的瞬间他隐约听到Coulson的呼唤：“Clint，Clint……”

醒来时Natasha正在打他的脸。可能没用劲吧，他没什么感觉，好像还泡在水里似的。

“——但Tony把你拖了出来！Clint！你听得见吗？”Steve在说话。

“这里屁事没有，只是个诱杀我们的圈套。你还好吗？”Tony好像开口了，但也可能是Steve，或者Natasha。Clint搞不清状况，他只想继续睡觉，梦里他正在和Phil一起野餐。又有人拍打着他的脸。Clint艰难地睁开眼睛。

“Phil在哪儿？”他有气无力地说。

“我就在这儿。”Phil的声音钻进他耳朵里。

“嘿，你好像在我脑袋里一样。”Clint含糊地问，“还有剩的三明治吗？”

“我们得送他去医院。”有个声音在他上方嗡嗡响，“先回飞机里再说。”

他睡着了。

 

#

 

上帝才知道Clint掉下去的时候脑子进了什么水，搞得他现在跟个撒酒疯的未成年小鬼似的。Natasha把战斗机停在普罗文德斯【Providence，天意，神谕等】医疗中心。Clint任凭医生们摆弄，在各种检查中醒过来又昏过去。Phil一直陪在他身边。

他看起来并无大碍。没有脑震荡，也没有外伤。所以问题到底出在哪儿仍是个不解之谜。他们推断那些水是罪魁祸首，但这方面的所有检查结果都很正常。以防万一，他们甚至做了任何想得起来的检查。而Clint并没有其他症状，除了像喝醉了一样晕晕乎乎又无比粘人。他已经两次试图坐到Phil的大腿上去了。

一位医生把诊断结果递给Phil，“没有发现生理损伤，血检也没有异常。应该是他接触的湖水里的什么物质产生的后遗症。明天样本检测报告出来后，情况会更明晰。”

Clint兴高采烈地看着Phil，自从他们到了医院，Clint就没放开过Phil的手，不管有没有意识。

“走，去酒店！”Clint突然大声说道。Phil置若罔闻，看着医生走过去把Clint的病例挂在床脚。

“说实话，他的身体基本没什么问题。如果你想让他在酒店更好地休息，带他出院也是可以的，更多检查结果明天才会出来。”

Phil看看Clint又看看医生，心里权衡利弊。Phil不喜欢医院，看起来Clint也不用住院。在过去的几周里，住酒店差不多就意味着上床。但是现在，他的部下精神恍惚，Phil可不是趁人之危的色魔。

Clint满眼哀求，嘴也不闲着。

“拜哎哎托哦饿饿了？”他攥着Phil的手不放。

“你能走得稳吗？”

“当然能，伙—计。”Clint用手指敬了个礼，然后坐起来跳下了床，整个动作一气呵成。Phil过去扶他，但他站得相当稳，开始在病房里走着直线，食指按在鼻子上，仿佛在做酒驾检查。

“我们恩恩走吧。”说话还是含糊不清。Phil皱着眉对医生点了点头。

“好吧，好了Clint，但别再这样！”

Clint又要往他腿上坐。

 

Phil给Clint办了出院手续，叫了一辆车去酒店。Phil把神盾局的信用卡亮出来，解释了Clint身体不适，然后领着他上楼。

“单人间，哈恩恩恩？”电梯里，Clint对着Phil的脖子吹着气。

“你得上床睡觉，Barton。”Phil试图把Clint的手拍掉。尽管他很享受和Clint的酒店时光，但今天这种情况下实在太像占便宜了。

他们出了电梯，经过走廊，来到房门前。这一路Clint差不多整个挂在Phil身上。

“我爱门卡！”开门的时候Clint叫了起来。Phil嘘了他一下。

终于进了屋，Clint笨拙地转身，想把Phil压在门上，但怎么也使不上劲。Phil干净利落地把他推进去，开始扒掉他的衣服。

“你好直接，长官。”Clint咕哝着，浑身绵软无力。

“我们得把你身上的湖水冲掉，Clint。”Phil需要集中注意力，这是职业道德。以往这时候，Clint已经在吸他的屌了。狙击手现在神志不清，Phil得照顾好他。情况已经够糟糕了，Phil非常清楚Clint有多么痛恨依靠旁人，等他恢复正常肯定会觉得很羞耻。

Clint在吻他的脖子，小声哼哼着。Phil努力不去想那感觉有多好。他必须把他洗干净，希望能淡化那些水的影响。他成功地把Clint脱得只剩内裤，然后自己也开始脱衣服。要把Clint洗干净，不弄湿他的西装是不可能的。

结果他刚脱掉上衣，Clint就偷袭了他，两人一起倒在地板上。

“我喜欢你的咪咪，Coulson长官。”他捏着其中一个说，“啪！”

真是诡异，还挺可爱。Barton会‘可爱’这事儿本身就很诡异。

“你必须彻底清洗，特工。”Phil试着严肃一点。但他的脑子可能也进了水。当你暗恋多年的人正在吸吮你的脚趾，还想板着一张脸是不可能的。他又羞又痒，忍不住笑了一声，Clint似乎相当满意。

“我爱听你笑。”Clint也笑起来。Phil转开脸没说什么。Clint中了神秘湖水的毒，在说胡话。

“我带你去洗澡。”

Clint同意了。他一路上把Phil摸了个够，没完没了地要亲亲，最后Phil只好用吻当诱饵，把他哄进浴缸，准备给他洗澡。

“把这个打开。”Phil把酒店配备的小肥皂递给他。还有沐浴露和洗发水，希望把他身上的东西洗干净。Clint接过来顺手往后一扔，肥皂掉进了浴缸底。

“Phil，我把肥皂弄掉了。”他装模作样地转过身，弯腰去捡肥皂，屁股蹭Phil的裤裆。Phil拼命控制自己不要硬起来，但是事倍功半，他的鸡巴和往常一样忠实，被Barton挑逗得蠢蠢欲动。Clint又开始扒他的裤子，抓他的鸟。

“停下，Clint！”他哭笑不得，“给我转过去！”

Phil放好了水，从Clint手里拿过肥皂拆开包装，涂抹在他身上。Clint舒服地哼唧两声，笨拙地向后伸手想摸Phil，看上去迷糊又脆弱，诱人犯罪。Phil快喘不上气来了。两个男人挤在一起已经够难熬，何况其中一个还灌了迷幻药，一心一意要抓住对面那只鸟。Phil集中精力给Clint冲洗，坚决不让目光在狙击手的手臂和胸口多做流连，好不容易才让自己的老二安分一点。Clint乖乖地接受他的揉搓，一脸心满意足。Phil躲避着他的眼睛，太过炙热和痴迷，让他难以招架。

Clint开始在Phil身上涂抹泡沫，他贪婪地抚摸他，从胸口到肩膀一直到脖子。

“我可以吻你吗？”Clint可怜的问。

认命吧，Phil叹息着投降了，反正已经他妈的一团糟了。Clint的抚摸已经让他比之前更硬了。“你当然可以。”

Clint吻了他，缓慢，细致，完美，让他心碎。这个吻爱意满满，可惜是暂时的，Clint清醒后又会变得玩世不恭了吧。Phil半闭着眼睛，Clint放开他的唇，十分开心地拍着水。

“我喜欢吻你，我想每天都吻你。”

Phil告诉自己不要当真，不要去看Clint半硬的下体和渴求的眼神。

“好了，差不多干净了。”Clint身上的每一寸，连脚趾缝他都仔细洗过了。Phil拿过浴巾给Clint擦身，至于他的老二，还是自然风干吧。Clint眨着眼看他的管理人来回忙碌。Phil脱掉已经湿了的裤子，裹上了浴袍。

回到房间，Phil拉开被子让Clint钻进去。由于没有换洗衣物，他一丝不挂地裹在被子里。安置好了部下，Phil转身准备处理公事，这混乱的一天得理出个头绪来。但Clint抓住了他的手腕。

“Phil。”

“Clint，我——”

“你得照顾我。”

他把眼睛张得有茶碟那么大，满眼期待和祈求。一点都不像Clint Barton，那个愤世嫉俗、放荡不羁，只有酩酊大醉时才会吐露一字半句真心话的浪子。与之相反，他现在全心全意、坦诚无伪、完全不设防。Phil无法抵挡这样的Clint。他爬上了床，今天八成要交代在这里了。

Clint立刻抱住了他，紧得Phil无法呼吸。Clint吻着他的脖子，全勃的下身贴着他的大腿，只隔一层柔软轻薄的浴袍。他开始蹭来蹭去，一只手摸索着套弄Phil的老二。

“Clint。不。”

“为什么不？”他抱怨着。

“现在不是时候。”

“但是说好了的！你说会帮我整理文件，那明明是要做的意思！”

“那是在你脑子进水之前。别闹了，睡觉。”Phil扭脸拒绝。

Clint的腿缠上了他，让他动弹不得。在不住的爱抚之后，Phil的老二无耻叛变，硬得跟钢管似的。眼看就要把持不住，Phil突然想起一个完美的借口。

“我没带套子。”

“噢我带了！在裤子里！”Clint跳下床开始翻衣服。他从哪儿搞到套子的？Phil大惑不解。但是，Clint那么讨厌他戴套，居然特意为他准备了这玩意儿，怎能让他不感动？Clint又蹦回床上，腿间的老二神气活现地支楞着。他开始吸Phil的屌，还拉着他的手放在头上好揉搓自己的头发。Phil硬得更厉害了。Clint满意地把套子给他戴好，然后往手心吐了点吐沫，马马虎虎地给自己做准备。这让Phil担心做的时候Clint可能会受伤。

他在想什么，怎么可以真的做！怎么可以在Clint神志不清的时候乘人之危！尽管最近这段时间，他没少占Clint便宜，但这次的性质更加严重！他想反对，但Clint相当执着，扯开他的浴袍，爬到他身上，抓着他的老二，不管不顾地坐上去，疼得呲牙咧嘴。Phil下意识倾身去吻他，想抹去他额头皱紧的纹路。

“Clint，一晚不做也不会死，你需要休息，我——”

“不！我想做！嘘！”

Phil躺着无计可施，Clint比他力气大多了，虽然脑子进了水，肌肉依然发达。如果他非要做，Phil没什么资格说不。

Clint缓缓地向下努力，终于成功着陆，坐到了Coulson身上。

“哦……太棒了。”Clint看起来前所未有的平和安心，Phil见过几次他的睡颜，都无法与现在相比。

“Clint，你还好吗？”

Clint点了点头，愉悦地闭着眼睛。

“嗯嗯，我爱你。”

Phil动弹不得。一定是湖水的影响，他根本不知道自己说了什么。等他恢复正常一定会恨我。

Clint依然没睁开眼睛，表情宁静安详，丝毫不知道自己丢下了一颗炸弹。他开始起伏动作，随心所欲，摇摆着扭动着，发出令人喷血的声音。Phil不知所措，他一面欣喜若狂，一面心如刀割，恨不得逃到地球另一端去。当然这不可能，他哪儿都去不了，Clint Barton正骑着他，正在对他说：

“我他妈爱上你了，Phil。”

Phil心乱如麻。Clint可不管他怎么胡思乱想，开始加大力度，在Phil的鸡巴上操着自己，起身直到几乎抽离，再重重地坐回去。每一次撞击，他们都同时发出呻吟。

“我爱看你和其他人共事。”Clint说着，手扶着Phil的胸膛保持平衡。“你严肃而冷静的样子，让他们都怕你，但我知道真正的你。我他妈爱上你了。我爱你因为你甚至不知道自己有多棒，我爱你性感的大脑，我爱你在我最混蛋的时候也没放弃我。”

他扳着手指列举他爱的东西。“我爱你的胸毛，你身上的味道。”他弯腰靠在Phil的肩膀上呼吸，然后亲吻着那里，一路吻到Phil的嘴唇，啃咬许久，才直起身继续动作。“我爱你的手。”他抓起他的手，吻着他的指节。“你这里总会沾着墨水，我也喜欢。”他指给Phil看拇指上沾染墨痕的地方，然后放进嘴里吮吸。Phil呻吟着，他快不行了。他抽回手，不住地在Clint身上探索着，抚摸着他完美的胸膛和精致的老二。“我爱你总是用那种眼神看着我，好像我是特别的，你还说我很美，说了好多次。”Clint脸上划过一瞬间的忧伤，但仍然没有停下的意思。

他不再说话，加快了速度和力度，呢喃着他多么爱他，需要他，渴求他。Phil感觉高潮在势不可挡地积蓄着，他要被Clint的声音，被他说的话杀死了，他害怕这一切都是假的。他想逃避，但Clint死死抱着他，直到他射出来，然后倒在Phil身上。

“我希望你也爱我。”他低声说。Phil也伸手搂住Clint。

“你是很美，Clint。而且……我也爱你。”就算明天一切成空，他也要说出来。

“不用安慰我，我没事。”Clint声音含糊，像是要睡着了。

“我说的是真的，”床上不是谈心的理想地点，现在也不是理想时机。但哪里才合适？他们还能坚持多久，这性和爱的分离状态？

“Clint，我爱你好多年了。”

但Clint已经睡着了。

Phil轻轻抽离Clint，他在梦中为突然的空虚不满地哼哼着。Phil走进浴室里，不顾羞耻地反复回想Clint说“我爱你”的声音，默默地达到高潮。等到呼吸平复下来，他发现脸上已满是水迹。

他抹了一把脸，找到一条干净的毛巾仔细地将Clint身上的精液擦干净，非常小心，以免将他弄醒。刚要去清洗毛巾，Clint突然闭着眼睛抓住了他的腿。

“别走。”

Phil把毛巾往浴室那边一丢，然后回到床上躺在Clint身边。他明天醒来大概什么都不会记得（谁知道那些水会有什么副作用），或者为今晚的失态感到耻辱，要求更换管理人。

Clint抱住Phil，胳膊搭在他的胸口，脸蹭着他的肩膀，安静地睡着。Phil知道一切都将结束，眼前的一切只会成为追忆。他的内心疼痛不堪，灵魂四分五裂。

 

#

 

Clint醒来的时候发现自己搂着Coulson，他的管理人姿势僵硬，看上去像在做噩梦。Clint觉得脑子有千斤重，想不起昨晚发生了什么，记忆停留在掉进湖里的时候。但现在他和Phil Coulson在一起，看样子还一起过夜了。所以也许不完全是坏事。他们肯定做了，他身上可是光溜溜地。但除此以外都是一片模糊。膀胱尖叫着需要释放，他小心地爬下了床，以免把Phil吵醒。

他走进一片狼藉的浴室，回想起一些片段：他用洗发水把头发弄成狗屎状，Phil大笑不止，他们肯定在一起洗过。他想起了当时体内升腾的欲望，一如既往，但又像受了些其他东西的影响。他可以肯定的是自己很快乐。但为什么Phil看上去那么悲伤？Clint肯定没有过分到做出了让他想要离开的事，毕竟他现在还在这里。

他洗过脸回房，Coulson还在睡觉。另一些记忆涌了回来：他骑在Coulson身上，嘴里念叨个不停。突然间，像是后脑勺被砸了一记，他猛地低下了头。妈的，我说了我爱他！操！

Clint有些慌神，这下他肯定得换上司了。谁会想要一个纠缠不清的手下。我了个大槽！他在屋里乱走，几乎想穿好衣服逃之夭夭。但Coulson醒了过来，坐起身盯着他。

那双眼睛提醒了他，昨晚Phil也说了！他说了爱我！

Clint一脸傻样看着Phil。搞什么，他怎么一脸不高兴？Clint伸手指着他大叫：“你爱我！”

Phil好像被扎了一下。“听着，你当时脑子不清楚，我理解。我会准备好将你移交的文件。”

他打算从床上起来，Clint跳过去拉住他。

“你说了你爱我。”Clint重复道。Phil耸了下肩，看向别处。但Clint把他的脑袋掰了过来，迫使他和自己视线相对。“真的吗？”

Phil点了点头，忧伤仍然盘踞在他眼里。Clint高兴地吻他，而他犹豫着回吻。

“你他妈为什么看起来这么郁闷？”Clint不满，“我也爱你啊。”

Phil怀疑地看着他，“何必嘲弄我。”

“我没有！你他妈开玩笑吗？我以前没说是因为我以为你只是想和我打炮，玩腻了就会去找歌唱家，指挥家什么的。”

Phil摇摇头，想摸Clint的脸又缩回了手。“不，只有你一个。至少我是这样的。”

Clint俯下身再次吻了他，Phil看上去仍然有些伤感，尽管他们已经互相告白。到底问题在哪儿？Clint不懂了。

“搞什么飞机啊？你喜欢干我，你爱我，到底有什么不对？”

“拜托，Clint。如果不是我屌大，你会看我第二眼？”

“你的屌？我才不在乎——噢，好吧，我爱你的屌，但我喜欢——爱你。你的所有。”

“你以前睡过的人呢？”

“从我们第一次——干炮后，我连别人的裆都没瞄过。没有其他人。”

Phil难以置信地看着他。“真的？”

“当然是真的，你个混球。你明知道我在餐厅胡吹乱侃都是扯淡，你明知道的！差不多每次任务你都跟我在一起啊。”

Phil渐渐反应过来了，尽管进程缓慢。“办公室那次，你难道不生气吗？我以为我彻底搞砸了。”

“你说我对你霸王硬上弓那次？”

“什么？更像是——”他打断了自己，“天，我们真是太乱了。”

Clint笑了起来，“是的，但是我们打炮技术一流，爽炸天的炮。我是说，你觉得呢？”

“当然，爽极了。”

Clint点了点头，这才是双赢好吗。他们之前傻呵呵地较什么劲啊？明明想要的是同样的目标！

Phil笑了笑，又有些不确定。“你真的想要，和我，在一起？”

“我一直约你出去，是你拒绝我。”

“什么？什么时候？”

“通讯里啊！不知多少次了！掉进湖里之前我还约你吃饭看电影的，你不感兴趣。”

“我以为你在开玩笑。”

Clint不信，“不可能！”

“对不起，我只是……不敢相信你会想要我，难以置信。你是那么的……”他词穷地比划着，“而我……”

“完美？”Clint不停地吻着他，“英俊？火爆西装猛男？你怎么会看上我？你智商都爆表了，我不过是个马戏团来的白痴。”

“你不是白痴。天，你真的不是，Clint。”Phil吻着他，推倒了他。“你让我欲罢不能，想为你做任何事。”

“你也可以对我做任何事。”Clint不假思索地说。他真的喜欢这样。他们急切地拥吻，火辣缠绵，直到缺氧才不得不分开。两人都已是半硬了，交缠的身体和绵长的吻显然不利于降火。Clint把Phil的浴袍扯掉扔在地板上。而Phil跪下去舔起了Clint的鸡巴。

“美好却不自知，Clint。只要你想，随时都可以干我。我不怎么作下面，但我不介意。”

Clint笑着拉他起来。“不，我想你干我。我那儿还有感觉呢，来做吧Phil。”他的要求自然亲昵，是源于亲密无间的请求，不同于以往充斥着欲念的急色。Phil点点头吻住他，缓慢地开始。他们放慢了步调，十指交缠，充分享受着爱抚。

过了一会儿，Clint的膝盖顶着Phil的肩膀，他突然想起，“等等，不用套吗？”

Phil咬着唇皱了下眉，“你想用？”Clint邪笑着摇头，“你不想用？”

“不，我只是，不知道你是不是……”

“干净的。因为你觉得我到处睡嘛。”

“对不起。”

Clint又捉弄地笑了起来，“你喜欢把我想象成一个婊子，少否认了。想到我睡过大半个神盾局叫你兴奋。”Phil脸红了起来，还算知羞。

“想到你本可以征服大半个神盾局，却在跟我睡，这让我兴奋。”他低声回答道。Clint拉过他吻了上去，在Phil挺进的时候微微喘息。“只要你想要，我就是你的。”

“上帝啊，我想要你，从第一次见你开始，就只想要你。”Phil放慢了速度，“你真的想要我？”

Clint有些恼火。“是的！我得说一万次你才相信对吧？”Phil很不好意思。他只是不习惯，这等好事什么时候轮得上Phil Coulson了。

Clint抚摸着他的脸，“我喜欢你这样，没有防备的样子。当你西装革履的时候，我总想招惹你，看你抓狂，把你吃干抹净。”而他的确做到了。尽管Phil是提枪上马的那个，但控制权一直在Clint手里。Phil伸手套弄着Clint的老二，这几乎和挺进Clint的屁股一样刺激。一切都那么完美。

他们不停地重复“我爱你”，火辣得要把空气点燃。欲望的激流在Phil体内奔涌，“我要射了，Clint。”

Clint急切地点头，“太棒了，快射在我里面！”

“你确定？”

“当然！操！”Clint抱住Phil不让他逃脱，吻着他直到高潮，深深地射在自己体内。Clint几乎立即就射了出来，他们之间一片湿热。

他们慵懒地躺着，温柔地吻着对方，呼吸着彼此的味道。

“如果Fury看到我们不止搞砸了任务，还带着吻痕回去，不知道会干出什么事来。”

“除了嫉妒还能怎样。”Clint得意洋洋地说。他随着Phil的抽离而喘息，感到有精液从股间汩汩流出，刺激得老二不自主抽搐了一下。

“你终于得偿所愿了。”Phil叹息，这淫靡的美景让他的老二也雀跃不已。“你看上去真是太堕落了，Clint Barton。”Clint放肆地笑着。

他们用纸巾清理，又忍不住交换着亲吻，诉说绵绵情意。一个小时转瞬即逝，任务被遗忘到九霄云外。最后他们还是爬起来洗了澡，努力在越来越多的亲吻中穿好昨天的衣服。

Phil的手机响了，医院打来的。关于化验报告。

“他们说那只是湖水而已。”

“卧槽这不科学！”

 

#

番外

“不用套子了？”他们还赖在床上的时候，Clint问。

“不用了吧，如果你不想用的话。”

“你知道我讨厌套子。”

“那为什么你也买了？”他昨晚就觉得奇怪。

“我没买，是你网购的啊。”

Phil停了下来，把纸巾揉成一团准备丢进垃圾桶，被Clint抢过去扔了。

“不，我没有。”

“你有，他们送了一盒大概十二个到大厦里，我认识那个牌子。”

Phil摇了摇头，“不是我的，我肯定不会订错号，昨晚的其实有点偏小。”

他们看着对方。

“也许你不是长咚网【调皮的第二译名！】唯一的客户。”

“也许。”

“那是谁——”

“拜托别再纠缠这个了。”

“我没有！”

Phil拿出Coulson眼神看着他。

“好奇是人的天性咩！”

“少胡扯了。”Phil俯下身吻住他。


End file.
